Hetalia International Boarding School
by Owl Princess 14
Summary: A story about a boarding school full of very interesting people. Romano, Italy, and England are gender swapped, along with a few other people. My first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'So this is Hetalia Academy,' thought Feliciana as she got out of her sister's car. 'I hope I fit in okay and everyone is nice to me...'

"Are you gonna help me or what?!" barked Roma, Feliciana's twin sister.

"Yeah, of course," Feliciana answered absentmindedly. She walked around to the back of the car and started getting her bags out of the trunk, all the while thinking about her new school and how nervous she was.

Hetalia Academy is an international school in a remote area of Italy. All of the students come from different countries, which can make things difficult during times of war or strain between certain countries. The goal of the school is to give students new experiences and broaden their horizons.

Feliciana and Lovina (a.k.a. Roma) Vargas are Italian. On a whim their grandfather decided to send them to HA for a better education. Neither one of them really liked the idea in the beginning, but as the first day of school drew nearer they began to realize that Grandfather wasn't going to change his mind.

Once all of their suitcases and bags were out of the trunk Roma got back in the car to find a place to park. This meant that Feliciana was left on her own to guard their stuff.

'Please don't steal our things, please don't steal our things,' Feliciana silently pleaded over and over again. She glanced at some students huddled near the main entrance and hoped none of them would notice her.

Suddenly one of them, an older boy, turned and looked her right in the eye. She froze and stared at him as he left the group and began to casually stroll towards her. As he came closer she took a good look at him and noted how strange he looked. He was very tall, with purple eyes and grey-blonde hair.

'Ve~ he's really scary...'

"Hello," he said with a thick Russian accent, "my name is Ivan. You should become one with me, da?"

"Um... I-I don't r-really want to," Feliciana said nervously.

Ivan was about to say something else when one of the girls in the group he had come from jumped up and ran towards them.

"Ivan! Get back over here!" she shouted angrily.

Ivan sighed. "I'm very sorry, my sister is crazy." And with that he trudged back to the crazy girl. Feliciana took a deep breath and waited for her sister more anxiously. 'Why is she taking so long? I hope she gets back soon...'

~o~

While Feliciana waited and hoped no more crazy people talked to her, Roma was having trouble finding a place to park.

"These people are from far away countries, why do they all have cars?!" she muttered to herself as she drove down another row with no empty spots. Just as she was about to give up she saw an empty space.

"Yes!" she cried triumphantly, but just as she was about to pull in, another car came flying out of nowhere and rear-ended her. She sat in her car, boiling with rage, as the other driver got out and hurried over to her.

"I'm so very sorry, pretty lady, I shouldn't have been going so fast," said the cute Spanish boy who hit her.

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN GOING THAT FAST, YOU BASTARDO! IT'S A DAMN PARKING LOT, NOT A RACE TRACK!" Roma then began to shout at him in Italian. The poor boy tried to calm her down and explain himself, but she just kept yelling at him and calling him some very nasty names.

Eventually Roma ran out of breath, so she just glared at him as he told her what happened.

"My friend Francis bet he could find a better parking spot before me, and I can never turn down a good bet, so I was racing to find an empty spot. I'm very sorry about your car, I will pay for the damages." He flashed his most adorable smile at her, hoping it would help, but really all he did was make it worse.

"You are so stupid! Why would you assume an explanation like that along with a stupid smile would make it all better?! Idiota!" Roma got out of her car and slammed the door shut. She gave the Spanish idiot one more glare before storming off. She would report it to the headmaster and let him deal with it.

As she made her way back to where she had left her sister, she realized that she had left Feliciana for much longer than she thought. 'Oh no, she must be freaking out.' With that on her mind, she began to sprint back to the main entrance.

~o~

Feliciana looked up to see Roma running towards her. She jumped up from the suitcase she was sitting on to give Roma a hug.

"Roma, what took you so long?"

"Some idiota rear-ended me in the parking lot." Feliciana looked at her sister in shock.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" asked Feliciana worriedly.

Roma replied calmly, "Yeah, but the car isn't. I'll talk to the headmaster about it before we get settled in." With that Roma grabbed as many bags as she could carry and headed up the steps. Feliciana grabbed the rest and followed, making sure to stay close to her sister.

When they went inside, someone was already waiting for them.

"Hello, ladies. I'm Mr. Russo, the headmaster," said the kindly middle-aged man. "If you'd be so kind as to follow me, I'll take you on a tour of the school and show you to your dormitories." The twins nodded, one eagerly, the other begrudgingly.

The school was very large, so Mr. Russo had to go at a fast pace to be sure they could get through the whole thing in a timely manner. He introduced them to a few teachers, described some of the classes and clubs, and then finally led them to the dormitories, which happened to be in a different building.

When they got to the dorm building, Mr. Russo stopped.

"This is where I must leave you," he said, "Inside you'll find the main lobby. Go to the desk and give them your names and grades. You'll be given your keys, room numbers, maps of the school, schedules, and other important papers. Do you have any questions before I go?"

Roma quickly explained the accident in the parking lot and described the boy who hit her.

"Ah, that'd be Antonio Carriedo," Mr. Russo said with a half-smile, "he's a good kid, but still makes a lot of trouble. I'll sort it out and have the car taken for repairs. Don't worry about payment; I'm sure Antonio's family will gladly pay for it all."

After that Mr. Russo went to call a tow truck and run some errands, and the Vargas girls were left to settle in.

When they entered they were bombarded with some sort of pop music and the sound of several teens talking in different languages.

"Ve~ it's really loud in here," said Feliciana.

"You'll get used to it eventually, Feli," Roma replied, trying to comfort her sister.

Together they walked up to a large desk that had some people working behind it. There was already a line of students getting their stuff, but it was small, probably because most students were talking and catching up with old friends.

Soon they received their keys and a packet of papers stapled together. Luckily they would be sharing a room, but it appeared they were sharing it with a third person, some girl named Elizaveta Héderváry.

'What a strange name,' thought Feliciana. 'I hope she's nice.'

~o~

Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair as he looked for his room. This was his second year at HA, but that didn't stop him from finding his room easily.

"Where the hell is mein room?" he mumbled to himself. If Ludwig hadn't been so focused on searching for the right number on the doors, he would've noticed that he was in the girls' wing before someone else did.

"Um, excuse me," said a quiet voice.

Ludwig turned and was caught off guard by the pretty girl behind him. She had beautiful auburn hair and big amber eyes, and the sight of her made his heart pound.

"Ja?" Ludwig replied.

"I think you're in the wrong part of the building..." she said shyly. Ludwig looked around, only now realizing how many girls were in this hall. He began to blush profusely and started to mutter something about how confusing the building was.

"It's okay," the pretty girl giggled slightly, "I get lost all the time. I think the boys' wing is on the other side of the building." She pointed in the other direction.

"Thank you," Ludwig said with a small smile. The girl really was very pretty. "What's your name?"

"I'm Feliciana," she said with a grin. "What's yours?"

"Ludwig," he replied.

Feliciana reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ludwig."

"Same for you, Feliciana," he said, taking her hand. They stood there a minute, neither one really wanting to let go. Then Feliciana jumped when she heard someone calling her name.

"I have to go, I'll see you around," she said as she ran towards a girl who looked a lot like her.

'They must be twins,' thought Ludwig. He smiled as he headed towards the side of the building he was supposed to be on. 'Feliciana, what a pretty name...'

~o~

"Who was that?" asked Roma while she and Feliciana unpacked. The other girl had come and gone before they even got there, so they ended up choosing between the other two beds, which were on opposite sides of the room.

"Ludwig," Feliciana replied dreamily. She had taken the bed by the window, hoping that the light from it would help her wake up in the morning. She had a bad habit of over sleeping.

"Could you be more specific?" Roma said, sounding a little irritated. She would never admit it out loud, but she was very protective of her sister.

"He accidentally ended up in the girls wing while looking for his room. I just pointed him in the right direction."

Roma sighed, "Right, I doubt he was there 'accidentally,' the bastardo was probably just being a perv."

"I thought he was nice," pouted Feliciana.

"Whatever, just be careful," Roma said with a glance at her sister. Feliciana had barely put any of her things away. "I'm gonna go see if I can find that Elizaveta girl, you stay here and unpack."

Roma then left the dorm room and headed to the elevator. As she was waiting for the doors to open, she heard a familiar voice.

"Francis, that isn't fair! You can't make me fork out $50, I wrecked. I'll need the money to pay for repairs!"

Roma turned to see the Spanish boy, Antonio, talking to a boy with long blonde hair.

The blonde haired boy, probably this "Francis" guy, put a hand on Antonio's shoulder, "Sorry, mon ami, a deal's a deal." He laughed and put out his hand for the money.

Before the French guy could get a penny Roma had walked over and spun Antonio around.

"We have unfinished business," she hissed. Antonio looked terrified, but then Francis stepped in.

"Oh, mon cher, there's no need to get violent, although, I do like that in a woman." He smiled and took the hand holding Antonio's arm.

"Get away from me you creep," she said, aiming a glare at him and yanking away her hand from his grip.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." With that he sauntered off towards the girls' wing.

"Thank you, señorita," Antonio said.

"For what? I'm about to give you the ass-whooping of a lifetime," Roma said with a smirk.

Antonio didn't think she was serious, so he just laughed. He really shouldn't have done that, because Roma hates it when she's not taken seriously. So, as penance for his laughter she punched him in the face. Hard.

Antonio went down instantly, and Roma watched with an evil smile that would make most people run for cover. Before Antonio could get up he heard the dorm supervisors coming.

Roma heard them coming too. 'Damn, first day here and I'll already be serving detention.' She wasn't happy about it, but she couldn't act like she DIDN'T punch Antonio in the face.

Soon the supervisors were there, one, a girl a little older than Roma, fretting over Antonio, the other, a young man of about the same age as the girl, waiting for Roma's explanation, but before she could say anything, Antonio butted in.

"It's my fault," he said with a grimace as he got up, "I thought she was someone else and I grabbed her arm. She was probably just protecting herself, sí?"

"Sí," she replied wearily. "Sorry about that." The supervisors looked at each other for a moment.

"We'll let you off the hook this time, but don't let it happen again," said the man in a strange accent.

"Roderich, we should probably get this boy to the nurse," the girl said. The man, Roderich, nodded, and they helped Antonio up and lead him to the nurse's office.

As they were leaving, Antonio looked back and winked at Roma.

"Idiota," she mumbled, and then went back to her room, deciding she had had enough fun for one day.

~o~

"Roma, you're back earlier than I thought you'd be," Feliciana said.

"There wasn't much to see. Did you unpack all your stuff?" Roma asked.

"Almost," Feliciana replied. Truthfully she hadn't gone much farther than when Lovina had left, she just couldn't stop thinking about Ludwig. How could she possibly focus on anything knowing such a cute boy was in this very building?!

Feliciana always had boys on her mind, but there was something different about this one. Maybe it was his muscular arms, or the way his hair was perfectly slicked back, or the way he blushed while they were talking. Whatever the reason, Ludwig stood out above the rest.

Finally Feliciana got all of her stuff unpacked and put away into drawers or in the closet. It wasn't tidy, but it was done.

"Ve~ I'm done unpacking, Roma!" Feliciana said to her sister who was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

Around a mouthful of toothpaste Roma answered, "Bout time, I was thinking I'd have to do it for you." She spit out the rest of the toothpaste and gargled some water. When she was done she said to Feliciana, "You should start memorizing your schedule and the map, classes start Monday."

Feliciana nodded. She grabbed her packet and started studying closely, but soon she fell fast asleep, the papers lying on her chest as she made little snuffling sounds.

~o~

Roma looked up from her own schedule when she heard someone sliding a key into their door. A second later it opened and revealed the supervisor girl who had showed up after Roma had punched Antonio in the face. They both stared at each other in shock.

"Why do you have a key to our room?" Roma demanded.

"Probably because it's my room too," the older girl replied with a smile. She had gotten over the shock and was being her normal friendly self. "I'm Elizaveta, your roommate."

'Great,' thought Roma.

"What's your name?" Elizaveta asked after a moment of silence.

"Roma," she replied reluctantly. She didn't exactly want to talk to this weirdly nice girl.

Elizaveta just smiled some more. "That's a pretty name. Italian, right?" Roma nodded. "I knew it. You look very Italian. I'm from Hungary."

'Does this girl ever stop talking?' Roma wondered. Elizaveta did stop talking eventually, but not until she had told Roma all about the school, her job as a supervisor, and her boyfriend, Roderich. The same Roderich who happened to be the other supervisor from the punching incident. She was finally quiet when her head hit the pillow and she fell fast asleep.

Roma stayed up for a few more minutes, taking one more glance at her schedule, she removed her sister's and placed it in a proper spot, and then she turned off the lamp on her nightstand.

~o~

Ludwig woke up the next morning to the sound of Fur Elise. His roommate, Roderich, was playing piano on an electric keyboard he brought with him. 'Is this what it will be like every morning?' he wondered as Roderich set his keyboard to the organ setting and began to play that one song from Phantom of the Opera.

"Would you turn that gottverdammten thing off?!" Ludwig shouted.

"Fine, all you had to do was ask," the Austrian said as he hit the power button.

"Thank you," said a small voice from the bathroom. Ludwig looked over at his other roommate, a Japanese guy named Kiku.

"Ja, no problem." Apparently he wasn't the only one annoyed by Roderich's talent.

"Would you like to come with me to get breakfast?" Kiku asked.

Ludwig thought a minute. "Ja, why not? Just let me get dressed."

Kiku nodded and sat on his bed while the German got dressed and slicked his hair back into place. He hated how it always got so messy while he slept.

Ludwig and Kiku then went over to wait by the elevators. The cafeteria, known to its students as The Court, was in the main building along with the classrooms, nurse's office, and the headmaster's office. The only other building besides the dorms was the gym, which was fully equipped with a basketball court and weight room.

When they reached the lobby, Ludwig thought he saw Feliciana, the pretty girl he met last night.

"Just a moment, Kiku. I'd like to go speak with someone quickly," Ludwig said to his companion.

"Of course, I'll wait here," Kiku replied.

Ludwig walked over to the girl. It was definitely Feliciana. He tapped her on the shoulder and the she turned around so quickly she tripped over her own feet. Ludwig caught her before she could fall, and he put her back on both feet.

"Ve~ Ludwig!" Feliciana said with a grin.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said, "I just wanted to see if you would like to join me und mein friend for breakfast." That wasn't actually what he was going to say, but it just sort of slipped out. 'Oh well, too late now,' he thought.

"Well, I was gonna eat with my sister..." she said slowly. Ludwig's small smile faltered and he saw a slight panic in Feliciana's eyes. "But maybe she could come too?" she asked hopefully.

"Ja, I don't mind," Ludwig said happily.

Feliciana's eyes lit up, and she ran over to her sister who was talking to someone at the front desk. Ludwig watched as the other girl glanced his way and whispered something to Feliciana. Feliciana stopped smiling and gave her sister a very convincing puppy dog face. Obviously her sister wasn't buying it, but she came back with Feliciana anyway.

"Hi, I'm Ludwig," he said, hoping he was making a good impression on Feliciana's sister. She was clearly overprotective of her.

"I'm Roma," she said wearily. She looked a lot like Feliciana, but her hair and skin were much darker.

"Ve~ let's go get breakfast!" Feliciana said cheerily. Ludwig led them back over to where he had left Kiku.

Ludwig introduced everyone. "Kiku, this is Feliciana und Roma. Fräuleins, this is Kiku, mein roommate."

Kiku shook hands with the sisters, and then they all walked off towards The Court.

~o~

"Where are you from, Kiku?" asked Feliciana as the four of them sat down with their breakfast.

"Tokyo, Japan," Kiku replied, "where are you two from?"

"Rome, Italy," Feliciana said before she bit into her biscotti. Roma stayed silent as she sipped her coffee and watched the German chow down on his sausage links.

"You're German, right, Ludwig?" Feliciana asked.

"Ja," he replied.

A few minutes passed in semi-awkward silence as the group tucked into their food. Soon, however, Feliciana got tired of the quiet and began asking more questions.

"Who's your third roommate?"

Ludwig replied with a scowl, "Some Austrian guy named Roderich."

Roma nearly spit out her coffee. "Roderich? As in the guy who's dating our roommate Elizaveta?"

"You know that arschloch?" Ludwig asked.

"I ran into him once yesterday. I got into a bit of a situation and he showed up."

Feliciana looked at her sister with concern. "You didn't tell me about this, Roma."

"I didn't want to worry you, Feli," Roma said quietly.

"Well, what happened?" Feliciana asked anxiously.

Roma sighed. 'Why did I even bring it up?'

"We'll talk about it later. In private," she added. Feliciana pouted a little, but she at least dropped the subject. Ludwig and Kiku also got the hint and tried to switch topics.

"What classes are you taking this year?" Kiku asked, trying to keep it casual.

Feliciana answered eagerly, "I'm taking algebra, classic literature, world history, biology, home ec, art, and health. Roma is taking the same, except she chose P.E. instead of health."

"I have art and classic literature as well," Ludwig said with a smile. "What hours do you have them?"

While Ludwig and Feliciana compared classes, Roma watched them interact with each other.

'He seems okay,' she thought wearily, 'but he's too rough for Feli. He'd probably hurt her, whether it was accidental or on purpose. He also eats too much, especially potatoes. Potato bastard.'

Eventually they all had to go back to their dorms. Roma watched as Ludwig pulled Feliciana aside and whispered something to her. She giggled and said something back, but Roma couldn't hear a thing. Finally Feliciana walked back over to Roma and they headed up to their room.

"What was Ludwig saying to you?" Roma asked nonchalantly.

Feliciana just smiled and shook her head. "It was nothing, Roma."

'You always were a bad liar,' thought Roma.

~o~

"We should do a walk-through of our schedules," Roma said to Feliciana.

"Ve~ good idea, Roma!" Feliciana said excitedly.

They both grabbed their schedules and headed for the door.

Roma called out to Elizaveta, who was on duty in the commons on their floor, before they left.

"We're going to the main building to get another look at the classrooms; we'll be back in about half an hour."

Elizaveta nodded and went back to her conversation with some older students.

The girls walked slowly, taking their time and enjoying the late summer air. A soft breeze was blowing and late roses were blooming in the school's garden.

As they walked through their schedules and made sure they were able to find their classes okay, Roma continued to think about Feliciana and Ludwig. She knew her sister wasn't emotionally stable enough for a normal relationship, whoever dated her had to either be desperate or really in love. She still didn't know enough about the German to figure out if he just wanted to get in Feli's pants or if he actually liked her. These thoughts haunted her all through the school.

When Roma thought Feliciana had a basic grasp of where she was going, they headed back to the dorms. As they walked, Roma noticed her sister looked a little anxious.

"What's up, Feli? Why are you acting so weird?" she asked.

Feliciana looked a little hurt when she answered, "Nothing's up, I'm not acting weird! Why would you think that?"

'Okay,' thought Roma, 'that seems a bit suspicious.'

However, Roma dropped it and let her sister do whatever. Sometimes Feliciana just acted weird for no reason, and their first day of school was tomorrow. Even Roma felt a little nervous at the prospect of all these new people she would have to interact with.

They opened the front door of the dorm building together, and were immediately pounced on by Elizaveta.

"Where were you guys?! It's been way over half an hour!"

Roma looked for a clock. It turned out they had been gone for nearly an hour.

"Whatever," said Roma, "we just lost track of time. It's not that big a deal."

Elizaveta opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it again after deciding against it. She knew she would get nowhere starting a fight with Roma.

"Please don't be angry," Feliciana said quietly.

Elizaveta looked down at Feliciana and saw that the poor girl was near tears. Her heart instantly broke for the Italian, and she decided there and then that she would help her out, always.

"It's fine, Feliciana, I was just worried, that's all. Don't cry," she said reassuringly.

Feliciana sniffled a little and smiled at Elizaveta. Roma looked at the pair of them with contempt, and maybe a wee bit of jealousy.

"I'm going to our room to get ready for bed," she said coldly.

"I'll come too, Roma. I have to choose the perfect outfit for tomorrow!" Feliciana said excitedly.

Elizaveta quickly agreed, and the three of them went up to their room to prepare for the first day of a new school year.

~o~

Late that night, around 10:00 p.m., Feliciana quietly slipped out of bed and padded to the door. She turned the doorknob ever so gently and opened the door to their room. Taking one last look back at her sister's and roommate's beds, she stepped outside and silently closed the door behind her.

She tiptoed down the hallway to the commons area, where there was a bookshelf filled with novels, some comfy couches and chairs, and a few vending machines. Wrapping her robe around herself, Feliciana peered into the darkness.

"Ludwig?" she whispered hopefully. At first she didn't hear or see anything. Then a soft rustle came from down the boys' corridor.

"Feliciana?" she heard the German say quietly.

"Ludwig!" she said happily, "You came!"

"Shhh!" Ludwig warned, "Yes, of course I came." He smiled a bit and took Feliciana's hands. "I would never abandon you."

Feliciana blushed at the comment, but was unaware that her companion was turning a deeper shade of red than herself.

Ludwig led her over to one of the couches where he sat and pulled her down next to him.

"Ludwig, why did you ask me to meet you in private?" Feliciana asked worriedly.

"To be honest, your sister scares me. I don't think she likes me very much," Ludwig replied softly.

Feliciana stared at him for a long time. She could see why Roma would scare most people, but Ludwig? Surely he was too tough to be frightened by her?

"I should head back to my room Ludwig; I need to get as much sleep as possible, big day tomorrow!" Feliciana said with a half-smile.

Ludwig nodded and helped her up from the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, ja?"

"Of course," Feliciana said happily. With that they both tip-toed back to their rooms and tried to sleep as their last day of summer drew to a close.

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Feli, wake up! You're going to miss breakfast!" Roma shouted.

Feliciana stirred slightly, then shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

'I can't believe it, I almost missed Ludwig,' thought Feliciana as she brushed her hair. As usual, she couldn't tame the big curl on the left side of her head. When she finished in the bathroom she threw on her uniform and dashed out to the hall where Roma was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Roma said grumpily.

Feliciana didn't reply, she was too busy thinking about Ludwig and last night. 'Surely he's not really afraid of Roma, is he?' Feliciana wondered as the twins walked to the Court.

She continued to think about the German until she nearly bumped into him. Ludwig was carrying his breakfast and he nearly dumped it all over Feliciana. They locked eyes and Feliciana forgot all of her doubts about him.

~o~

Ludwig watched Feliciana as she drank her hot chocolate. He couldn't understand how she could drink something so sweet for breakfast, yet for some reason he found it endearing. Even the loud sipping sounds he would normally find annoying seemed almost cute when Feliciana did it.

About halfway through breakfast Ludwig finally realized that Feliciana was being way too quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said quietly.

"Why would you pay someone to tell you what they're thinking?" Kiku asked, "and why only a penny?"

Feliciana made a choking sound and spit all over their table. She looked horrified for a moment, then started giggling uncontrollably.

Kiku stared at her. "Was it something I said?"

Ludwig smiled, happy to see Feliciana back to normal, and Feliciana laughed even harder than before. Roma simply glared at all of them and stalked off to get some napkins.

"I'm sorry Kiku," Feliciana said, "'a penny for your thoughts' is just an expression. I didn't mean to laugh."

Kiku nodded his head. "I see. I suppose it is a Western thing."

"But seriously, Feliciana, what's up? You've been very quiet this morning," said Ludwig.

"I was just thinking, that's all," Feliciana replied with a smile. Ludwig smiled back and continued eating his sausage.

"We should probably get going," Kiku said, "class starts in 15 minutes.

"Ja, you're right," Ludwig agreed, "I'll see you guys at lunch, ja?"

"Sí," answered Feliciana happily.

"Hai," Kiku also replied. Ludwig then walked off to his first class, turning to give Kiku and Feliciana a wave.

~o~

"What's your first class, Kiku?" Feliciana asked the Japanese boy.

"Algebra II," Kiku answered politely.

"That's what Roma and I have too!" Feliciana exclaimed, "let's walk to class together."

Kiku nodded and went to put his tray away. Meanwhile, Roma came back with the napkins.

"You're so messy, Feli!" Roma muttered. Feliciana didn't hear, she was too busy thinking about her first day. She had been so busy thinking about Ludwig she'd almost forgotten it!

When Kiku returned and Roma had taken care of Feliciana's mess they all headed for the math room.

"Ve~ I'm so excited!" Said Feliciana, "and nervous! I'm nervous and excited!"

Kiku nodded in agreement, "I too, am nervous and excited."

Feliciana laughed and linked arms with Roma and Kiku. She then began to drag her reluctant sister and surprised new friend to the math room.

~o~

"Welcome to Algebra II," droned the tall professor at the front of the classroom, "today we're going to go over this semester's course syllabus. We'll be discussing-"

"Mr. Marino," a boy interrupted, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Please do not interrupt me while I'm speaking, Mr. Carriedo," the teacher said crossly. "If you need a hall pass, raise your hand and wait to be called upon. You should remember that from last year, and the year before," he continued sarcastically.

'Carriedo,' thought Roma, 'I know that name! That's the bastardo who hit my car!' Roma continued to listen to the conversation.

"I get the point," said Antonio as he rolled his eyes. He raised his hand straight up and waved it around a little.

Mr. Marino sighed, "yes, Mr. Carriedo."

"May I please have a hall pass so I may go to the bathroom," Antonio said overly sweetly.

"Yes, just don't dawdle."

"Gracias! I would never dawdle," Antonio said happily.

As soon as he left the room, Roma raised her hand as well.

The professor eyed her suspiciously, "sí, Ms. Vargas, is it?"

"Yes, I would also like a hall pass," Roma said.

"Sure, why not," Mr. Marino replied tiredly. "Only the first day and they're already pulling this stuff," he muttered under his breath.

Roma took a hall pass from him and quickly headed in the direction Antonio had gone. She needed to speak to him, and she didn't want to wait.

She caught up to him in the special arts wing of the building. He was in an empty music room picking up an acoustic guitar. She waited outside for a moment, watching.

'He's probably going to steal it,' she thought, 'it'll be best to catch him in the act.'

To her surprise he sat down with it and began strumming it. After a couple chords he started to sing a song. Roma didn't understand most of it, because it was in Spanish, but she picked up a few words here in there, like "love" and "desire."

When Antonio finished she walked in and clapped very slowly.

"This is what you're skipping class for?" She asked.

Antonio gazed at her wearily, "of course. Music is much more important than math."

Roma found herself nodding. Personally she didn't care for math, she preferred art and architecture.

"I suppose you're here to finish beating me up," Antonio said with a smirk.

Roma shook her head. "Not quite."

Antonio raised a questioning eyebrow. "No?"

"No. I came to ask you why you lied about why I punched you," Roma replied.

"A gentleman doesn't let a pretty girl get in trouble, even if it was her fault," said Antonio with a grin.

Roma stared at him. 'Surely he's not serious,' she thought.

"I still don't know your name," said Antonio, "it's going to be hard to pay for your car if I don't know whose it is."

"Roma Vargas."

"Ah, Italian. That's what I thought," Antonio replied smiling. "You should head back to class; Marino will think we're up to something."

Roma turned without saying goodbye and rushed back to the math room. A blush was slowly creeping up from her neck to her cheeks, and her heart was thumping too loudly.

'What the hell? He's so weird, and gentlemanly, and that dimple on his cheek is so annoying...' Roma shook her head. She refused to fall for that idiota!

She opened the door to the classroom and Mr. Marino turned towards her.

"Ah, Ms. Vargas, we were about to send out a search party," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Geez, what's his deal,' thought Roma as she took her seat. Mr. Marino went back to talking about math stuff while Roma got out her syllabus and skimmed over it. Eventually class ended and it was time for the twins to head to classic literature.

~o~

Alice set down her Calculus books in Mr. Marino's classroom. His last class had just filed out as she had gotten to the door, so she was the first one there.

Alice was always the first person to everything: parties, classes, meetings. She was very strict about her schedule and believed that if you weren't early you were late. Most of her friends thought this was ridiculous, especially her friend Alfred, who was always late.

Lately, however, Alfred was doing a lot better at showing up on time for things. He was getting less tardies and she didn't have to wait around for him as much when their group of friends would go out to do stuff.

Just as Alice was thinking about this, Alfred walked through the classroom door.

"Where's the fire, Al? Class doesn't start for at least four more minutes," Alice said sarcastically.

"There isn't a fire," Alfred replied with a puzzled look on his face. "I just didn't have anywhere else to be."

Alice laughed. Alfred never could pick up on her sarcasm, probably because of her thick British accent, or more likely because he could be rather dim-witted.

When Alice laughed she noticed that Alfred's face lit up a little. Then she realized something.

"Alfred, shouldn't you be in classic literature right now?" she asked. Alfred stared at her blankly, then slowly his face transformed from a confused expression to one of pure panic.

"Crap! I completely forgot! I just came to say hi to you," he said hurriedly. "I'll see ya later Alice!"

With that he raced out of the room, leaving Alice shaking her head and questioning his parting words. 'He just came to say hi? Why would he do that?'

Her thoughts were broken off by the tardy bell and Mr. Marino starting class.

'I'll ask him about it later," she decided.

~o~

Feliciana looked up to see a blonde-haired boy with glasses burst into the literature room.

"Mr. Jones," their literature teacher, Mr. Dawson, said smilingly, "I thought we agreed that you weren't going to be late on the first day. I don't have enough paper to keep up with tardies I'll be giving you."

The class laughed as the boy flashed a large grin at the teacher and said, "Hey, save the trees and don't give me any tardies!"

Mr. Dawson shook his head and gestured for "Mr. Jones" to take a seat, and then he began his own variation of the "first day speech" every teacher gave.

"I'm Mr. Dawson, your literature teacher. I have a few simple rules, follow them and we'll get along great."

He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the blackboard.

"Rule 1: turn in your assignments when they're due, unless I give you an extension.  
>Rule 2: if I say take notes, take them. It's very likely they'll be on a quiz or test.<br>Rule 3: if it doesn't have wings it shouldn't fly in my classroom.  
>Rule 4: there is no room in this class for bullying, ridicule, or abuse. If I catch you doing anything that resembles this I will bar you from all of my classes until you can prove yourself worthy."<p>

Mr. Dawson stopped writing and turned to the class.

"Do I make myself clear?"

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Good. Now, let's go over your first reading assignment," he said with a smirk.

There was an audible groan from the class as Mr. Dawson wrote down the page numbers of the book they'd be reading.

"This quarter we'll be going over Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice.' It's not too difficult to read, but it will at least give you a challenge. I want the first 15 pages read by Wednesday."

Feliciana was pretty excited about this assignment. She had wanted to read 'Pride and Prejudice' for a while now, and she knew Jane Austen was wonderful author. She clutched her copy to her chest as she headed to her next class.

~o~

Roma sat in World History feeling extremely bored. Personally she preferred her own country's history over everyone else's.

'Will this day ever end?' she thought tiredly.

Lunch came and went. Feliciana and Ludwig acted weird, Kiku stayed fairly silent, and for some unknown reason Elizaveta and Roderich sat with them. Roma thoroughly despised it.

Finally it was the end of the day and she was in her last class, P.E. Unfortunately, a certain Spanish boy was there as well.

"Okay, everyone," barked Coach Weillschmidt, "grab a partner for warmups, and gram em' fast!"

Roma looked around, but she didn't know anyone except for Antonio. She was about to just ask a random person when he walked up to her.

"Would you like to pair up, señorita?" Antonio asked hesitantly.

Roma thought for a moment, and then realized she didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine, but no funny business."

Antonio seemed strangely happy with her answer, but Roma wrote it off as him being weird.

"You all appear to have partners, so now let's get down to business," the gym teacher said loudly. "Sit on the floor with your partner across from you, press your feet up together, grab each other's hands, and then pull your partner towards you. Not too hard though, don't want any more injuries."

Roma sat down like the coach had told her to and waited for the Spanish idiota that was her partner. When they were in the correct position Roma was suddenly pulled forward very hard.

"Watch it!" She hissed at him, "I'd rather not get injured on my first day, you bastardo."

"You could be a little nicer, you know," Antonio said quietly. Roma just glared at him and refused to speak to him unless necessary. They spent the rest of class doing stretches and warmups.

Not soon enough, the final bell of the day rang. Roma raced to the locker room to change out of her gym clothes.

On her way out of the gym, she was pulled roughly to the side by Antonio.

"Meet me here tonight after dinner," he whispered quickly, and then he rushed away to who knows where.

Roma watched him disappear, a strange feeling in her stomach and a tingling sensation on her arm from where he had grabbed her.

'I must be an idiota,' she thought as she headed for her dorm, dreading what she was sure would be a mistake.

~o~

Ludwig watched with surprise as Roma left the table. Feliciana was even more shocked than him and immediately chased after her.

"Ve~ Roma," he heard Feliciana say, "where are you going?"

"I have... Homework," Roma answered suspiciously.

Feliciana seemed to accept Roma's excuse, but Ludwig was skeptical.

'It seems strange for her to leave her sister alone with me,' he thought as Feliciana tucked into her tortellini. He wasn't too worried about it though, because it meant he was alone with Feliciana.

Kiku had a club meeting of some sort, and Elizaveta and Roderich were sitting with their supervisor friends. Ludwig had Feliciana all to himself.

"Feliciana," he began a little nervously.

"Ludwig, you don't have to call me Feliciana all the time. Feli is okay too," Feliciana interrupted with a smile.

Ludwig smiled back and started over.

"Feli, would you maybe like to, I don't know, do something this weekend?" He asked shyly.

"Like what?" she replied, completely unaware of what he was implying.

"Well," Ludwig said slowly, "there's this drive-in theater a little ways from here that a lot of kids go to..."

"Ve~ that sounds fun! What are the movie times?"

Ludwig smiled, happy that things were working out.

"6:00 and 8:30 on Saturday," he replied.

"Let's do 8:30," Feliciana said, "I like watching movies when it's really dark."

"Great!" said Ludwig, "it's a date!"

Feliciana's eyes darted to his, and she realized what had just happened.

"Sí," she said excitedly, "a date!"

After that the pair just sat and smiled at each other until dinner ended and they walked back to the dorms, hand in hand.

~o~

"Okay, Antonio!" called Roma, "I'm here! What do you want?"

Suddenly the lights flashed on in the gym and she saw something that made her heart stop.

Antonio was standing in the center of the gym floor holding a bouquet of wild flowers and wearing a nice button up shirt and dress pants.

He walked over to Roma, knelt on the ground, and held out the flowers to her,

"Roma," he said calmly, "would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

He watched her expectantly. Roma wasn't sure if she was shocked, angry, happy, or maybe all at once.

"I-I-I... I don't..." she tried to get out some sort of intelligible response, but failed horribly.

"Is that a yes, then?" Antonio said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I... Think so," Roma said unsurely. "I wasn't expecting this. I mean, I'm so rude to you, how could you possibly like me? I punched you in the face!"

Antonio just grinned and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday at 6:00," he said excitedly, "there's a cool drive-in theater that everyone goes to on the weekends."

Roma just nodded, still dumb-founded by this event. She was left even more dumb-founded when Antonio bent down and kissed her forehead.

He whispered, "I'll see you in Algebra," then left to go who knows where.

Roma stood perfectly still in the gym's doorway. 'What did I just agree to? Why did I agree to it?' she thought as she tried to solve the enigma that was her emotions.

Eventually she realized that she'd have to be back at the dorm room before Feliciana got there and figured out that Roma had lied to her. She turned and raced for the dormitory building, hoping she'd make it on time, but all the while thinking about the Spanish idiota.

~o~

Ludwig was sitting at his desk trying to do homework when he heard a knock on the door.

"Is Roderich there?" said the person behind the door.

Ludwig walked over and opened the door to see Elizaveta with tears in her eyes.

"Elizaveta!" Ludwig said with concern, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to see Roderich," Elizaveta replied.

"He's not here; I think he's out with some friends from the music club. Is everything okay?"

"No!" She cried, "Everything is wrong!"

"What happened?" Ludwig asked worriedly. He didn't know Elizaveta that well, but she seemed nice and he wanted to help her.

"I can't tell you, at least not until Roderich knows," she replied cryptically. Then she started crying again.

"Maybe I should take you back to your room," Ludwig said wearily, "I'll tell Roderich you need him as soon as he returns, ja?"

"Okay," Elizaveta sniffled.

Ludwig then led her down the hall to Feliciana's room. 'Feli will take care of her.'

When they got to the room he knocked on the door. Immediately he heard someone rushing over and turning the knob. The door flew open and he saw Feliciana with a hopeful look on her face. That look soon turned to worry when she saw who was at her door.

"Ludwig, what are you doing here? Why is Elizaveta crying? Have you seen Roma?" Feliciana asked.

"Elizaveta came looking for Roderich, but he's not here. I offered to take her back to her room," Ludwig quickly explained. "What do you mean 'have I seen Roma?'"

"She said she was coming back early to do homework, remember?"

Ludwig nodded.

"Well, she's not here!" Feliciana said worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine, Feli," Ludwig said, trying to stay calm for Feliciana's sake. "She's probably running an errand or doing her homework in the library. If she's not back in half an hour we'll go look for her."

Secretly, Ludwig was worried too. Roma didn't seem like the kind of person to just leave without an explanation.

He handed Elizaveta over to Feliciana's care, then headed back for his room. He hoped Roma was okay, and Elizaveta too.

~o~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is the author! I would've had this story up sooner, but things have been going on at school. I can't believe the response I've gotten for this story, it's amazing how nice you all are. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and each one to follow.**

Chapter Three

Roma showed up almost immediately after Ludwig had left.

"Roma! Where were you?" Feliciana asked, her voiced laced with concern.

"I was in the library," Roma said.

'Just as Ludwig said,' thought Feliciana happily. She failed to notice that Roma didn't have any school things with her or how flushed she was.

"Why's the bathroom door locked?" Roma asked irritably.

"Elizaveta is in there crying," Feliciana whispered.

Roma just stared at her. "Why?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me. All I know is that Ludwig brought her over here after she showed up at his room crying and looking for Roderich," explained Feliciana.

"She's probably pregnant," Roma said, not bothering to keep her voice down or show any sympathy.

"Roma!" exclaimed Feliciana, horrified that Roma would say something like that.

At that moment, Elizaveta opened the door.

"It's not that," she said hoarsely, her voice dry from crying. She sat down on the bed and motioned for them to do the same.

"I can trust you, can't I?" Elizaveta asked.

Feliciana nodded and elbowed Roma gently, telling her to do the same. Roma also nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm not pregnant," began Elizaveta, "but lately I've been really moody and my period was late."

"Sounds like she's pregnant," Roma mumbled. Feliciana elbowed her again, but slightly harder.

"I was sure I was pregnant," Elizaveta continued, "so I went to my doctor before school started to be sure. He confirmed my suspicions."

"But you just said you weren't pregnant!" Feliciana exclaimed.

"I know," Elizaveta said sadly, "but there's more. Today after dinner I went to the bathroom, and..."

"What?" The twins asked together.

"There was so much blood!" Elizaveta cried. "I had already told Roderich, we were going to drop out when I had the baby and go live in Austria!"

"Wait, Elizaveta! Are you saying-" Feliciana was cut off by Elizaveta's sobs.

"I lost the baby!"

Feliciana sat down on the bed and hugged Elizaveta tight. Roma simply sat and stared out the window. She didn't know how to comfort others, that was always Feliciana's job.

"Don't worry, Eliza," Feliciana said softly, "it'll be alright. Think of the good things. Now you don't have to drop out of school, you can wait to have a baby when you're ready..."

"But what if I can't have a baby ever?" Elizaveta asked quietly.

Feliciana couldn't answer to that. Instead she continued to hug Elizaveta until she fell asleep in her arms.

~o~

Tuesday morning Alfred overslept and was late to class.

'Damn,' he thought, 'my first week is not going great.'

He burst through the math room door and saw his class staring at him in surprise.

"Mr. Jones," said the dull voice of Mr. Marino, "you are not making a good impression on me."

"Sorry Mr. Marino, I over slept," Alfred replied, trying to sound sincere. He really had overslept; he just had a bad habit of looking like he was lying.

"I don't care what your excuse is; to be quite honest," Mr. Marino replied drily, "just don't let it happen again."

The class snickered a little as Alfred sat down at his spot in the front. Teachers always put him in the front, probably because he was an obnoxious loudmouth, but he couldn't help it! There was so much to talk about and so little time.

Alfred attempted to listen to the lecture, but he found his mind drifting to thoughts of Alice. He had known Alice since he was a kid. Their parents were old friends from when they had attended Hetalia, and he and Alice had always been sent to the same boarding schools, first Hetalia Elementary, then Hetalia Junior High, and now Hetalia High School.

Alfred had always thought of Alice as just a friend, but lately he was thinking of her as more than that. There was something about her constant sarcasm and British accent that was strangely adorable, and he had to admit that she looked smokin' in their school uniform.

Next thing he knew, his pants were a little too tight.

'Shit, not now!' Alfred thought desperately. He grabbed his math notebook and tried to cover It, but he felt like he was just making it more noticeable.

He was about to ask to go to the bathroom and maybe get rid of the Thing, but Mr. Marino called on him unexpectedly.

"Mr. Jones," Mr. Marino said, "please come up to the board and solve practice problem B."

"Pass," Alfred replied, hoping maybe that would actually work.

"Hilarious," the teacher replied impatiently, "now get up here before I drag you by your ear lobes across the floor."

'Is that legal?' Alfred thought as he made his way up to the board, still holding his notebook against the wretched thing in his pants.

The good thing about sitting in the front was that he didn't have to walk by anyone to get to the board, but for some reason, as he stood in the front of the room trying to think of some way to solve what looked like an impossible problem, his other "problem" seemed to be growing.

'Why me? Why today?' Alfred wondered helplessly.

Finally he got the algebra problem done after what felt like an eternity.

"Mr. Marino," Alfred said quickly, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Whatever, here's your hall pass," Mr. Marino replied.

Alfred raced out of the class room and to the nearest bathroom. When he got there he went into a stall and got busy fixing his other problem.

Alfred stepped out of his stall after he'd finished to find a nosy Spanish kid with an amused look on his face.

"You are the loudest masturbador I've ever heard," he said with a smirk.

Alfred felt his face get hot as he tried to think of an explanation.

"Antonio, you can't tell anyone," Alfred pleaded.

Antonio just laughed.

"Don't worry about it, we all get an awkward boner every now and then," he said casually. "Just be glad you didn't let loose in class. That's almost worse than a deshuese."

Then the Spaniard left and Alfred stood in the bathroom feeling really embarrassed and worried about what the future held for him.

~o~

Roma looked up from her math problem and saw Antonio walking in. He had gone to follow the American boy to the bathroom and see what he was doing. She knew this not because Antonio had told her, but because she would've done the same thing.

It was painfully obvious that the Jones kid had had an erection. It was way too big to hide behind his little notebook, poor guy.

Roma and Antonio locked eyes as he strolled to his seat. He winked at her and she blushed, then looked away and hoped he hadn't noticed.

'Of course he noticed,' she thought miserably, 'he notices everything.'

However, even though she was a mad, that thought made her a little bit happy too.

'It's kind of nice to know someone notices me,' she thought. Then she smiled and slightly and tried to focus on her homework.

~o~

Ludwig sat in The History of War trying to focus on what the professor was saying. It sounded like maybe he was talking about the French Revolution, but it was hard to tell because of his thick accent. Ludwig wasn't even sure where the teacher's accent was from, he just knew it was thick.

Unfortunately, his troubles understanding the professor weren't the only reason for his lack of concentration. He couldn't stop thinking about Elizaveta and the reason for her tears.

Roderich had come in late the other night after Ludwig had fallen asleep, so he'd never gotten the chance to tell him that Elizaveta had stopped by. This morning he hadn't had much luck either because Roderich had left early for a study session.

Also on his mind was his date this weekend with Feliciana, or "Lieb Feli," as he had begun to call her. "Lieb" is German for dear, and he felt like it described his little Feliciana well.

Not realizing how caught up in his thoughts he had been, Ludwig barely registered that Professor What's-his-name had called on him.

"Ludwig Weillschmidt!" The professor bellowed.

"Ja?" Ludwig asked as he was snapped out of his reverie.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Weillschmidt," the teacher said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was, uh... thinking," Ludwig replied. "Could you maybe repeat it?"

The professor rubbed his temples as he began to run out of patience.

"I asked you to tell how long the Hundred Years' War was."

Ludwig looked at him confused for a moment. Was it a trick question?

"Erm, a hundred years..." Ludwig answered wearily.

"Wrong, laddie!" The teacher shouted a little too happily. "It was a hundred SIXTEEN years! Next time you'll pay attention more!"

'Did he just call me laddie?' Ludwig wondered confusedly. Then he realized the professor's accent must be Scottish or something. 'That makes so much more sense.'

Ludwig finally pulled his thoughts together enough to pay attention to Professor Scottish's lecture and get through the class without being made a fool of again.

~o~

At lunch Alice set down her tray next to Alfred and their usual group, which consisted of Yao Wang, a Chinese guy who was always obsessing over Hello Kitty and pandas, his friend Ivan Braginsky, a creepy Russian guy who greeted most people by asking them to become one with him, and Ivan's "sisters," Natalia Afroskaya and Katyusha Braginskaya. They weren't actually Ivan's sisters, but the three of them were so close that everyone assumed they were related. They even referred to each other as brother and sister, which was a little weird.

There was also Antonio Carriedo and his best friend Francis Bonnefoy, and finally, Alfred's cousin, Matilda Williams, from Canada.

It wasn't exactly Alice's ideal group to hang out with, but she could at least talk to Matilda (when she noticed that she was even there) and Alfred liked them, so she tried to do the same.

Lately she noticed that Francis was totally checking Matilda out, so she tried to be a human shield for Matilda from the Frenchman's perverseness. Matilda didn't seem to mind though. In fact, if Alice didn't know any better, she'd say Matilda enjoyed it, but that simply couldn't be.

"Alfred," Alice whispered, "I'm pretty sure your 'friend' Francis is hitting on your cousin."

Alfred glanced up at the offender and eyed him wearily. Alice knew he'd take care of it, Alfred was really protective of Matilda and didn't even let normal guys hit on her, let alone some jerk with a goatee and hair long enough to put in a ponytail.

"Francis, can I speak to you?" Alfred said with a hint of warning in his voice.

Francis did not pick up on the warning and replied a little too carelessly.

"Oh, mon ami, must it be now? I've been having a wonderful conversation with a beautiful lady."

The "beautiful lady" was Matilda, of course. Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Dude, back off my cousin. She's not interested in perverts like you," Alfred almost snarled.

It kind of turned Alice on to see this side of Alfred, it was unbelievably sexy.

'Wait, what am I thinking? Al's like a brother to me,' she thought desperately.

Alice barely had time to react to Alfred's fist flying towards Francis' face.

~o~

Ludwig turned around to hear the sound of someone going down hard. He found the source in the center of the cafeteria where that annoying group of kids usually sat. In the midst of the excitement he saw that annoying American kicking the arsch of the equally annoying French guy.

Ludwig turned back towards Feliciana, whom he had been speaking to before the fight broke out. She had tears in her eyes and was watching with a horrified expression on her face.

"Ludwig, you have to stop them!" She cried, "They'll get hurt!"

Ludwig smiled at how naive his Lieb Feli was, but he knew she wouldn't be happy till the fight was broken up. So, he did what any good sort-of boyfriend would do: he stalked over to the brawling duo and pulled them off of each other.

Unfortunately, his plan didn't go quite the way he intended. Immediately the pair had a hold of Ludwig and he was added to the wrestling match.

Ludwig was fine, he had held his own in fights much worse than this, but he still got a little bruised up. It would've been a little worse if it weren't for the sudden intervening of a certain Italian and Spaniard.

~o~

"Ludwig, you potato-eating bastard! What were you thinking, trying to break up a fight without any backup?" Roma shouted.

Ludwig didn't answer, he just seemed a little dazed and sore. Roma knew he'd be fine, but when he got pulled into the battle Feliciana had gone crazy and insisted that Roma do something. She hated breaking up fights, but she hated it when Feliciana got upset even more,

It would've been a lot more difficult, but luckily she had a little help from Antonio, who was at the table when the fight started.

"What exactly happened?" Roma asked quietly as some teachers and supervisors came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Francis here, idiot that he is, was hitting on Alfred's cousin," Antonio explained. He seemed rather amused by it, even though his friends could've gotten hurt.

"Alfred?" Roma asked.

"The other one in the fight," Antonio replied simply.

"Ah, yes I remember. He was the one that got the boner in math this morning," Roma said with a smirk.

"That's Alfred for you," Antonio laughed.

Roma tried not to chuckle, but she knew it was useless. Antonio always knew just what to say to make her do things she wouldn't normally do.

"Are we still on for this Saturday, Romanita?" Antonio asked.

"Sí, it's too late to back out now," she replied jokingly.

Antonio smiled at her and Roma smirked back. She was probably going to end up regretting it later, but one date wouldn't hurt her that bad.

"I have to go, my sister is probably freaking out," Roma said as Alfred, Francis, and Ludwig were led to the office.

"Oh, you have a hermana? I bet she's as beautiful as you," Antonio said.

"I should think so, considering the fact that we're twins," Roma replied drily.

Antonio smirked at her as she walked towards Feliciana. The thought occurred to her that she would probably have to introduce her sister to Antonio if their relationship progressed much farther.

'Who am I kidding? He'll be done with me after Saturday night,' Roma thought bitterly.

~o~

Feliciana ran towards her sister and gripped her arm tightly.

"Ve~ Roma, what happened? I was too scared to watch," Feliciana said in a panic. "Is Ludwig okay? Where is he?"

"Feli, calm the hell down," Roma replied. "I broke up the fight with some help from one of those other two guys' friend. Ludwig is fine, in fact, he was barely even bruised. He's on his way to the office with those other two idiotas."

"Will Ludwig get in trouble?" Feliciana became frantic with the thought that Ludwig might get suspended, or worse, expelled.

"He's fine; all he was doing was trying to break up their fight. Mr. Russo will understand."

Suddenly Kiku came running over from who knows where.

"What happened? I saw Ludwig being taken away by some teachers and I assumed something bad happened."

Roma explained the situation to Kiku quickly.

"Ah, I see," Kiku replied after she had finished. "Do not worry, Feliciana, your sister is right, Ludwig will not get in trouble."

"Are you guys sure?" Feliciana asked worriedly.

Roma and Kiku nodded in response.

Eventually the three headed to their next class, which happened to be biology.

"Kiku, did we have biology homework due today?" Feliciana asked.

"No, but we should be reading the first chapter of our text books to prepare ourselves," Kiku replied seriously.

Feliciana wasn't really paying attention; she was just trying to take her mind off of all the drama.

'This is way too much stuff to deal with on the second day of school,' she thought helplessly.

~o~

"Mr. Weillschmidt, would you care to explain what happened, you seem to be the least beat up of the three of you," Mr. Russo said, eyeing the three boys suspiciously.

"I don't know what started the fight, sir," Ludwig began carefully, "I just went over to try and stop it."

"And why did you do this, pray tell?" Mr. Russo asked expectantly.

"It was upsetting my girlfriend. She was afraid they'd get hurt so she asked me to step in," Ludwig replied.

'That's the first time I've called Feli my girlfriend,' he thought immediately after saying it.

"I see," said Mr. Russo. "Can you two confirm this?"

The other two boys, both of which Ludwig didn't really know that well, looked at each other.

"I assume what he says is true, he wasn't there when ze fight began," said the older boy with a French accent.

'Actually,' thought Ludwig, 'I think I do know that one. I believe he was friends with my brudder when he went here."

"I believe you Ludwig, you can go to your next class," Mr. Russo said with a small smile. "I commend you for your attempt at breaking up the fight."

Ludwig nodded and left the room. He'd have to see Feliciana after class to make sure she was okay, but other than that he wasn't worried about much.

~o~

"As for you boys," Mr. Russo said after the German had left, "tell me exactly what happened."

Alfred glared at Francis, daring him to come up with some stupid excuse. Francis caught his warning this time and said nothing.

"Alfred," said Mr. Russo, "you look like you have something to say."

"Yes, I do," Alfred replied haughtily. "This pervert," he said, pointing to Francis, "was hitting on my cousin. I told him to back off and he refused."

"It's never bothered you before," Francis said casually.

"Whaddya mean 'before?'" Alfred shouted at his friend.

"I've flirted with ze lovely Matilda several times before, but you've never said anything until now," the Frenchman replied.

"What?!" Alfred yelled.

"Mr. Jones, I suggest you check yourself before you wreck yourself or I'll have you removed from the premises," Mr. Russo said, a dark tone in his voice despite the humorous phrase.

"Sorry," Alfred mumbled unintelligibly.

"What was zat?" Francis asked mockingly.

"I said sorry, you little-"

"Mr. Jones!" warned Mr. Russo.

Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip. He usually did this when he pouted, even though it was extremely immature.

"Clearly you two need some discipline," Mr. Russo said, sounding slightly irritated. "Detention, both of you, Saturdays for five weeks, you'll be cleaning together until those five weeks are up. Are we clear?"

The boys nodded sulkily. They were happy about not being suspended, but this still sucked.

"Good, you're both dismissed. Please go to your fourth hour class."

Alfred and Francis stalked to their classrooms, neither one terribly pleased.

~o~

At dinner Feliciana was finally able to speak to Ludwig.

"Is everything okay?" Feliciana asked nervously.

"Ja, it's fine. Mr. Russo understood the situation and let me off," Ludwig replied calmly.

"That's good, but I feel a little bad. It's my fault you went over there," said Feliciana.

"Don't worry, Feli. It was the right thing to do, even if I had to be pulled out by Roma," Ludwig responded. He smiled at her affectionately and continued eating his meat and potatoes.

Feliciana smiled back. 'All's well that ends well,' she thought happily.

She was about to dig into her pizza when Elizaveta came over with Roderich. Feliciana then remembered what was going on between them and gave Elizaveta a questioning look.

Elizaveta noticed and answered her unspoken question.

"I told Roderich what happened," she said as she sat down. "I have an appointment with a good doctor nearby to make sure everything else is okay, and Rod's going with me."

"Eliza, do you want to tell everyone else?" Roderich asked. He was clearly worried about Elizaveta.

"I might as well," she replied with a sad smile. "Ludwig, Kiku, you're the only ones that don't know."

The boys leaned in and listened to what Elizaveta had been through.

"I'm very sorry," said Kiku when she finished.

Ludwig stayed silent, but nodded his agreement. Feliciana could tell he was upset, so she reached over discreetly and covered his large hand with her own small one. Ludwig didn't move, he simply grabbed on to her hand and held it firmly.

They stayed that way for the rest of dinner while Elizaveta and Roderich discussed their future.

Feliciana was so glad Roderich was staying with her after everything him and Elizaveta had been through together. She could tell that Roderich really loved his Hungarian beauty. She hoped that one day Ludwig would love her as much as those two did.

Eventually they returned to their dorm rooms, ready to do their homework and hit the sack. It had been a long day of drama, and they could ALL use the rest.

~o~


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I haven't updated recently, I had writer's block. Hopefully you all have been patient and will enjoy this chapter. The next will come soon, maybe...**

Chapter Four

The rest of the week flew by for Feliciana and the gang. Before she knew it Saturday morning had arrived and she was choosing an outfit to wear for her date with Ludwig. She still hadn't told Roma, even though Ludwig had said it was okay.

Ludwig had originally told Feliciana to keep their date a secret, but after Roma had pulled him out of the fight he'd changed his mind.

"I think that maybe Roma likes me now," he had said during one of their late nights in the commons.

Feliciana agreed with him, Roma definitely seemed to tolerate him more than when she had first met him, but Feliciana liked keeping it a secret. It made her feel like a normal teenager who snuck out every weekend to meet her boyfriend.

Feliciana and Roma's parents had died in a car accident when they were barely two years old, which left them in the care of their grandfather. Feliciana had always felt like her childhood was different from other kids, and hiding a boyfriend from someone (even if it was her sister) made her feel like every other hormonal teenager.

Around noon Feliciana still hadn't decided on an outfit. Everything seemed either too childish or too revealing.

'I think I need a second opinion,' she thought as she headed for The Court.

As she walked she considered who would be the best person to ask about this sort of thing. Obviously not Kiku; even though they were close he was still a boy. Feliciana would normally ask Elizaveta, but today was her doctor's appointment.

'Who can I possibly ask?' she wondered.

When she went to sit down at her usual table, she noticed a new person there. As she got closer she saw it was a girl with long brown hair, and she had a strange curl sticking out right at the top.

'I guess I'm not the only one with unruly hair,' Feliciana thought as she sat down beside Ludwig.

"Hi, I'm Hera Karpusi," the stranger said slowly. She offered a hand to Feliciana and shook equally slowly.

"Ve~ Feliciana Vargas," Feliciana replied with a friendly smile.

Hera let go and then immediately slumped forward and started snoring.

"Oh no, is she okay?" Feliciana asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Kiku answered from beside the sleeping girl. "This happens fairly frequently, actually. Hera stays up late at night, and then sleeps as often as possible during the day."

"How do you know her?" asked Feliciana.

"I've been assigned to her as her tutor. We were studying in the library and then came to lunch together," Kiku explained.

"Oh, I remember you saying something about tutoring," Feliciana said as she twirled some spaghetti on her fork.

Then a thought struck her. 'This Hera girl is dressed very fashionably,' she thought, eyeing the girl's simple cotton t-shirt paired with skinny jeans and an army jacket. 'I'll bet she could help me choose something cute!'

"Kiku," Feliciana began sweetly, "are you done with Hera for the day?"

"Yes, I suppose," Kiku answered.

"Ve~ that's great!" Feliciana turned to Hera. "Hera, wake up!"

Hera mumbled something and looked up.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Could you come to my room with me after lunch and-"

"I'm sorry," Hera interrupted, "I'm not interested in girls."

"W-what? No, that's not what I-" Feliciana spluttered, "I was going to ask if you'd help me choose an outfit for something."

"Oh," Hera said quietly, "I'm sorry. When you said 'go to your room' I thought you were implying we'd be doing something... Inappropriate."

Feliciana just stared as Hera continued.

"I'd be more than happy to help you," said Hera. "I'm sorry for making such a rash assumption."

~o~

When Ludwig got over his girlfriend getting accused of being a lesbian, he spoke up.

"Feli, are you choosing an outfit for tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Sí, how'd you know?" she replied smilingly.

Ludwig smiled back. "Just a guess."

"Hera, you ready to go?" Feliciana asked when she finished her lunch.

Hera was already back to sleeping, this time on Kiku's shoulder. The poor guy looked very uncomfortable about his situation. He poked Hera a bit and tried to awake her.

Eventually she woke up and followed Feliciana out. Ludwig could hear the two discussing skirts as they strolled out of The Court.

"Are you ready for your date with Feliciana?" Kiku asked.

Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair, putting a few loose strands back in place.

"Ja, I think so," he replied hesitantly.

Truth be told, Ludwig was incredibly nervous. He knew Kiku could tell, but being the guy that he is, Kiku sensed the mood and said nothing. Ludwig was extremely appreciative of it at the moment.

"I have to go, Kiku," Ludwig said, picking up his tray, "I'll see you later."

With that the German left to get ready for his date.

~o~

Roma hadn't gone too lunch because she was so worried about her date with Antonio. She was terrified she'd fall for him and he would leave her.

"No, he's not that kind of guy," Roma told herself.

"Who's not that kind of guy?" Feliciana asked as she opened the door.

Roma jumped off the bed.

"No one!" She exclaimed hurriedly. Roma glanced behind Feliciana and saw a girl standing behind her. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Hera Karpusi. She's a friend of Kiku's," Feliciana explained.

"Okay, why is she here?" Roma said irritably.

"Roma, don't be so rude!" Feliciana almost shouted.

"It's not a problem," Hera said sleepily. "I'm here to help Feliciana with-"

"Homework!" Feliciana broke in. "She's really good at history and I'm not."

"Okay, whatever," Roma said while walking to the door. "I'll go find something to do so you can study."

"Ve~ that'd be wonderful, Roma!" said Feliciana, who hugged her sister happily.

"Get the hell offa me," Roma grumbled.

She trudged out the door to the commons.

"I'm sure something interesting is happening there," she murmured to no one.

~o~

In the commons, a lively discussion was taking place.

"Francis, if you're interested in Mattie, just ask her out!" Alfred told the Frenchman. "I don't like you playing with her emotions."

"I can't just ask her out, mon ami, it'd damage my réputation," Francis replied matter-of-factly.

"Then don't flirt with her anymore! If she gets hurt I could never forgive myself," said Alfred miserably.

He sat down on one of the couches and put his face in his hands. Matilda was like a sister to him, he couldn't stand to see this douche bag toying with her.

"I can see this is upsetting you," Francis said, resting a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I suppose if it means that much to you, I'll ask ze mademoiselle on a date."

At that moment, Matilda walked around the corner.

"No time like ze present, oui?" he whispered to his friend.

Francis sauntered over to Matilda, who had just sat down with a book.

"Mon cher, what are you doing this fine evening?" he asked flirtatiously.

Matilda smiled shyly and replied, "I don't have any plans."

"No plans!" Francis gasped, "We must fix that! Tonight, 8:30, you and I are going to see a movie."

Matilda gaped at him. "Really?!"

"But of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied with an eyebrow wiggle. He took one of her hands in his own and kissed it tenderly.

If Alfred didn't know any better, he'd say that Francis was smitten' with his Canadian cousin. Fortunately, he did know better, and that worried him.

~o~

Roma had heard the entire exchange between Francis and Alfred. Personally, she could've cared less, but for some reason she felt the need to eavesdrop on their conversation.

A minute later the trio left, Francis guiding the quiet blonde girl by the arm and Alfred walking behind them and watching their every move.

'Americans are so weird,' Roma thought as she sank into an oversized chair.

She had been relaxing and watching the news for a while when Roma heard footsteps heading towards her.

'I don't want to talk to anyone, but I'm too lazy to move,' she thought, groaning slightly at her predicament.

She had just made up her mind to move and was getting up, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why, hello there my lovely," said a male voice.

At first Roma thought it was Antonio surprising her, but then she realized his voice was all wrong, and something was off with the way he gripped her shoulder.

"You better move that hand, creep," warned Roma through gritted teeth.

"Oh my, surely you don't mean that?" asked the man.

Roma turned and nearly fell out of her chair.

Staring back at her was a tall young man, probably a little older than Antonio, who was wearing a turban and mask that covered most of his face and some weird dress/cloak thingy.

He was slightly terrifying, but his outfit was rather amusing. He looked like an over-dressed Aladdin, and the thought made her smirk.

"Is something funny?" the stranger asked.

"Oh, only the fact that you have to wear a mask to cover the shame of wearing a dress," Roma answered, despite her situation.

"Wha- this is the traditional clothing of my country!" He cried indignantly. "You are in no position to make fun of me!"

At that moment, Roma saw Ludwig rounding the corner. He immediately saw and assessed the situation and came right over.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," the weirdo hissed, leaning in so that Roma could smell his spicy breath.

"I think you may be wrong on that point," Ludwig said darkly.

The creepy-ass guy turned around suddenly and nearly fell over.

"L-Ludwig! Long t-time no see," the stranger said in a shaky voice.

"Get out of here, Sadiq," said Ludwig, "or do you want another beating like the one you got last year?"

Sadiq shook his head, but didn't leave.

"Hurry up, I don't want to have to find my brother to help remove you from the grounds," Ludwig warned.

That was the final straw for Sadiq, and he took off like hell hounds were at his heels.

"Brother?" Roma asked curiously.

"Ja, he's the gym teacher," Ludwig replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. Cool," Roma said. She could see why that Sadiq guy ran after that, Coach Weillschmidt was a scary person.

Ludwig was already heading back to his room when Roma suddenly ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Erm, grazie," Roma said awkwardly.

"Ja, no problem. I've had to deal with him before; he's not a good guy."

Ludwig turned again and walked to his room.

'I guess he's not all bad,' Roma thought as she went back to her room.

~o~

Feliciana finally had the perfect outfit picked out for her date with Ludwig. Hera had helped her decide on a black romper with a cropped denim jacket and combat boots. She made it a little girly by adding polka dot tights underneath, even though Hera had advised against it.

"Thank you so much, Hera," Feliciana said gratefully.

"Not a problem, but now I need a nap. Do you mind if I crash in here?" asked Hera with a yawn.

"Uh, sure," Feliciana said, "I'm sure Roma won't mind, and it's the least I can do."

Hera didn't even have time to reply before she began snoring on Feliciana's bed.

Roma came in a few minutes later, barely registering the sleeping body in the room.

"Are you okay Roma? You don't look well," said Feliciana with concern.

"I'm fine," Roma replied, brushing off Feliciana's questioning gaze.

"Okay, well I'm going out tonight after dinner, so I won't be here if you need me," Feliciana said.

"Where are you going?" Roma asked.

Feliciana couldn't contain it anymore.

"I'm going to the movies with Ludwig! On a date!" she blurted out. Feliciana waited for Roma to get angry.

"I figured, it's not like you two try to hide it," said Roma. "Anyway, I suppose I should tell you that I have a date tonight as well."

"Ve~ I'm so happy for you! Who is it?" Feliciana asked excitedly.

"Well... Remember that guy who rear-ended me in the parking lot?" Roma began.

"Sí, I remember," said Feliciana.

"Yeah, he's my date."

Feliciana stared at her sister in silence for a couple minutes.

'That can't be right, I must've heard wrong,' Feliciana reasoned, 'Roma hates that stupid Spaniard.'

After Roma waited for her sister to get a grip, she explained what had been going on for the past week.

"Oh, Roma! That's so romantic," Feliciana said in awe.

"Yeah, I guess," Roma grumbled.

Feliciana spent the rest of her time before dinner helping Roma choose an outfit that would be just right, and for once Roma didn't protest.

~o~

Alice sat down on Matilda's bed.

"Let me get this straight: Francis, our pervy, horny Francis, asked you out on a date."

"Yes!" Matilda said in equal disbelief. "I couldn't believe it myself."

"Wow. I never would've expected this," Alice quickly added, "not that I don't think you can't get a date or anything. You just don't seem like his type."

"I honestly don't know him that well," Matilda said quietly. "What is his type?"

"Probably slutty and willing to shack up with him," Alice answered.

Matilda sat down next to her and stared at the floor.

"Do you think... Do you think he just wants to have sex with me? Is that all I am to him? An easy lay?" Matilda asked sadly.

Alice was torn. That's exactly what she thought, but she couldn't tell Matilda that without hurting her feelings.

"I don't know, I guess it possible he really likes you," said Alice slowly.

"Yeah, I guess," Matilda said. "Can you help me choose something to wear that won't give him the wrong impression?"

"Of course, Mattie, I'm here for you," Alice replied kindly. 'Especially if that bugger tries anything,' she added silently.

~o~

Antonio pulled up in his car outside the dorm building. Roma could still see the dent from where he had hit her, and it reminded her that she wasn't driving her own car because it was being fixed.

"Señorita!" Antonio exclaimed, "You look muy hermosa."

"Grazie," Roma replied, "you don't look bad yourself."

"That's the highest compliment I'll get tonight, isn't it?" Antonio asked sarcastically.

Roma smirked. "Probably."

They drove in silence for a couple minutes before Antonio broke the ice.

"I heard you had an incident with Sadiq today," he said cautiously.

Roma nodded, "Sí, how did you hear about it?"

"I ran into Ludwig before dinner. He warned me not to get too hands-on with you tonight," Antonio explained.

Roma smiled. 'At least that potato bastard can get something right.'

Although she didn't show it, Roma was really shaken up over what had happened with Sadiq. No one had ever acted like that towards her before now, she usually scared them away. Now that it had happened, she was extremely distrusting of any man getting "hands-on" with her, as Antonio put it.

"He's a polla," said Antonio, cutting into her train of thought. "Last year he tried to get in Elizaveta's pants by force. Luckily some of her friends were nearby. I think Ludwig and Gilbert were there, along with that Austrian dude she's been dating."

"Is Gilbert Ludwig's brother? The P.E. teacher?" Roma asked when he had finished.

"Yeah," Antonio replied, "he used to be a bit of a mentor for me back when I was a freshman. Now he barely knows my name."

Antonio chuckled bitterly, which seemed out of character from what Roma knew about him.

They didn't speak again until they arrived at the drive in theater.

"Do you want some snacks or a drink? Maybe popcorn?" Antonio asked politely.

"Sí, Fonzies are my favorite," Roma replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in uno momento," promised Antonio as he jogged to the concession stand.

Roma watched him and couldn't help thinking that he had a cute butt.

~o~

Arthur paced around his room nervously. Francis was going to take Matilda to the Drive-In in nearly an hour. Matilda wasn't allowing him to come supervise or even walk her to the door.

"Francis is a senior, and you're a freshman. It'd be weird to have a chaperone that's younger than my date," she'd said.

"But your dad would want me to watch you! He told me to look out for you before we left, and I can't break that promise," Alfred had replied.

Matilda had never looked so angry, which meant she wasn't really angry at all, just slightly peeved.

"I'm going on my date with Francis, without your supervision," Matilda said quietly, hoping to avoid an argument.

At the time Alfred had been upset about not being able to do anything to ensure her safety, but Alice had helped him realize he'd brought it on himself.

"You're the one who wanted Francis to ask her out, now you need to deal with the consequences," Alice had told him as they were walking to The Court.

Now Alfred knew there was nothing he could do accept maybe threaten Francis, but after that his hands were tied. Matilda would have to handle him after that.

'No, I can't let anything happen! What if he overpowers her!' Alfred worried.

Suddenly he got an idea. It might give him a reason to be at the movie theater, but that was assuming the other person he had in mind would be willing to help. Alfred immediately left his room to carry out his scheme.

~o~

Roma felt like she had been waiting for Antonio forever. The movie was going to start any minute now, and he still wasn't back with her Fonzies. She opened her car and headed for the concession stand to find out what had happened to her date.

"Hey missy," Roma said, getting an employee's attention, "have you seen a tall Spanish guy here?"

The worker thought for a moment, then told Roma that he was just there a few minutes ago.

"Well, where'd he go?" Roma asked impatiently.

"He headed toward that end of the lot," she answered, pointing across the property.

'That's on the complete opposite side from where we parked," thought Roma.

She speed-walked over in the direction the lady had pointed. One side of her hoped to catch him with another girl, but another side hoped that he might just be talking to one of his buddies.

She finally found Antonio leaning in the window of a nice Ferrari, talking to someone very quietly. At first she thought it had to be another girl, but then she noticed the expression on his face; it was like he was doing everything in his power not to get angry and punch someone.

Roma knew that look well, she often had it herself. What she couldn't figure out was why Antonio had that look. He never got angry, as far as she could tell, and it sometimes annoyed her.

As she watched Antonio she thought back to Thursday evening. She had been in the library and saw Antonio picking some books up off of the floor.

"You're so stupid, dropping all of your books on the floor like this," Roma had said as she walked over to help him.

He had smiled and replied, "I didn't drop them on accident, someone pushed me."

Roma couldn't understand why he had seemed so pleased about it. If it had been her, the person who bumped into her would've received the pounding of a lifetime.

Now Antonio looked really angry, and he seemed to be getting more upset as the conversation continued. Roma finally decided to step in.

"Antonio," she said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around and looked at her shocked, but he was nowhere near as shocked as she was when she saw whom he was speaking to.

In the car sat Sadiq, a look of half terror and half smugness on his face. Roma grabbed him by the collar and shook him roughly.

"You bastardo!" Roma shouted, attracting the attention of some curious movie-goers.

"H-hey now, d-don't get mad at m-me," Sadiq stuttered nervously. Now his smugness was replaced by complete fear.

"Cut the crap you little-"

"Roma!" Antonio interrupted. "Stop, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" Roma spat defiantly. "This little douchebag tried to-"

"I know what he did," said Antonio, once again cutting off Roma. "I was taking care of it."

Roma stared at him. No one ever took care of things for her, she usually did it herself. She could have easily taken out Sadiq now that she was on her guard, but now there was someone doing it for her.

Roma let Antonio walk her back to the car. They sat in silence and watched the rest of the movie.

While the credits rolled and people drove away, Antonio and Roma continued to sit in the car.

"I'm sorry," Antonio finally said.

"For what?" Roma asked, confused.

"I know you can handle yourself, but when I saw Sadiq over there I thought about what he might've done to you and... and it made me so angry. I was angrier than I'd ever been before," Antonio rushed out.

Roma stared at him as he wrung his hands and had the sudden urge to put her own hands over them. Antonio looked her in the eye and she looked back.

Suddenly he leaned over, fast as lightning, and kissed Roma on the cheek. It was a small kiss, just a peck, but it made Roma blush profusely.

Antonio laughed and her blush turned from pink to violent red.

"Let's just get out of her, you idiot," she mumbled, trying to hold back a smile.

Antonio grinned and turned on the car. As they drove away Antonio took Roma's hand in his and she didn't protest.


End file.
